


After the night, when music inspired art

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mention of sex, Mentioned Harley Keener - Freeform, Mentioned James Rhodey Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Mentioned Peter Parker, Multi, Nearly deaf Tony, Pepper has her shit together, Picnics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky keep puttin their foot in their mouths., homophobic neighbors (mentioned), poor steve and bucky, she's the only one, strange Au- will be explained in sequel/prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Bucky had not expected that their new neighbors would turn out to be two of the most wonderful people he has ever met.And to think that all this started with too loud music, Vivaldi at that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: BBB Special Events





	After the night, when music inspired art

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 3:  
> -Music, Mine, More and a gif of a moon with stars twinkling
> 
> Day 4:  
> -Admire, Art, After and a gif of a forest with a stream
> 
> Day 5:  
> -Never, Night, Nuzzle and a gif of a necktie being done.
> 
> This has taken a bit longer than the other entries, but I'm quite happy with the result.  
> Thanks to my beta [rebelmeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg) , it was very lovely to read your running commentary ;-)

The moment Bucky turned the corner to their apartment, he could hear music playing loudly from someone’s open window. He had worked all day and wanted some rest but if one of their neighbors decided to have some kind of party, even though  _ Vivaldi _ was a strange choice for that, Bucky could only hope they won’t be partying for long. Sure, Bucky could go and complain, maybe even fill out a report to the cops, but that would most likely backfire.

He quickened his steps and could soon enough located the source of the music. The apartment two down from them and on the right in their apartment building had apparently not only strange new neighbors, but also loud classical music lovers. 

‘Figures’ Bucky sighed inwardly. Now he was damn sure that a complaint would backfire, the new neighbors, which he hadn’t spoken to yet but Stevie said had actually bought the apartment and one of them seems to speak posh, were highly spoken of by their landlord. Mainly because of the money. 

‘Maybe I can get Stevie to go out dancing with me somewhere. If we’re lucky I can find us somewhere to sleep. Maybe a dame with a sister? Or a gal who’d like to get in the sheets with both of us? Been way too long since we did that. Or maybe -’ 

“Ouch-”

“Uff!”

In his musing, Bucky has missed the other person walking in the corridor. With their nose stuck in a book, which now was on the ground, right next to the very attractive redhead woman. Blushing faintly, Bucky adopted what he hoped was a sheepish look and held out his hand to help her up. “‘m sorry ma'am. Wasn’t lookin’.”

Huffing in amusement she took the offered hand. “Well, I should have looked up from my book as well. But no harm done, I suppose.”

The posh accent would have given the woman away even without the word choice. Bucky cringed inwardly. ‘Good first impression. Ya all dirty and stinky from work, and bumping into the clean, rich, perfumed dame.’ He bent down to retrieve the book and handed it over to her after, “I guess. Here’s the book, ma’am.” 

“Thank you… What is your name, Mr.?”

‘It’s Bucky, ma’am.”

An elegant and well-maintained eyebrow rose at that. “Bucky? Well if we are on a first-name basis, mine is Virginia, but my husband and all my friends call me Pepper.”

“Nice to make yer acquaintance, Virginia.” Just as Bucky was about to say goodbye, his fierce little lover literally ran into the conversation. “BUCK! Do ya know who’s blaring that fucking music? Who’d ever it is, needs to be reminded of other folk living here! I mean god damn who-” The hot-headed blond blushed a deep shade of red when he realized that Virginia, that a woman, had heard him swear like that. For a moment Bucky wrangled his emotions between sympathy, worry, and second-hand embarrassment. In the end, he settled on worry as Steve had stopped completely motionless and gaped at the woman. 

“Oh… uhm. Sorry, ma’am. I-I- I didn’t- I mean… uhm.“

Virginia just chuckled and held out her hand for Steve to shake. Which he did.

“Don’t worry about that little bit of swearing. My husband tends to get lost in his thoughts and if something won’t work as he wants? Well, he likes his expletives. Virginia, friends can call me Pepper, and that person blaring the music? That would be my husband, Anthony Edward. Albeit he goes by Tony.”

That didn’t help Steve’s blush at all and if Bucky was honest, he felt the second-hand embarrassment stronger than ever now. Somehow though, Steve managed to get himself under control enough to say politely, as politely as he can, “Could you tell your husband to turn down the music then? It is a very impolite thing to do, having music that loud, that is.”

Virginia smiled softly at Steve, who in turn blushed again. Well, Bucky couldn’t blame him. If that gal wasn’t married, he’d try to score a round with her as well. ‘That is, if Stevie would agree.’ 

“How about we all go to my apartment and I introduce you to my husband? That way you can tell him yourself, Mr.?”

“St-Ste--Steven.. Steve Rogers, Mrs. Edward.”

She looked a bit confused for a moment there. A soft “Mrs. Edward?” left her lips before she burst into full laughter while trying to hide her face behind the book. Steve looked bewildered to him, but Bucky had not a clue what could be so funny either. He only knew that he liked Virginia's laugh. And seeing how fond Steve eyed the woman, he did as well. When she settled again, she said, “Edward is not our last name. It’s his middle name. But maybe we should change our name to that one day. It would be funny. ‘Hello, this is my Husband Anthony Edward Edward. And I am Virginia Edward’ I have to suggest it to him. Now, you two, come and meet my husband.”

She didn’t wait to see if the two of them followed, Virginia strode with sure, yet elegant steps, towards her own apartment. She knew one of these days she would meet the neighbors, would have to deal with their complaints, would have to explain. But those two seemed nice enough, if not a bit hot-headed, to  _ show _ them.

As they neared the apartment, the music was getting louder and louder. Finally, they stood in front of the door and Virginia opened. She went in, waving at Bucky and Steve to enter right away and walked towards the music player. Right in front of it, on the ground surrounded by papers and pencils, sat Anthony. Or at least what Bucky thought must be Anthony, because the man was partly concealed by the big couch. Bucky and Steve felt very much out of place in this apartment. 

Sure, it had the same layout, it was about the same size theirs was as well, but it was worlds apart. The wallpaper was thick looking and clean, pictures and art were on display. On the floor was carpet, and not some cheap kind either. The furniture was of high quality and expensive material, at least they looked that way. How someone managed to do this to an apartment like theirs was beyond Bucky. These two had to be fairly rich, which left the question of why they would move to Brooklyn. They could, they should, be living somewhere… more like Manhattan. Nevertheless, Bucky moved further into the rather cozy home and wished for himself and Steve to someday have a room as warm as this.

Suddenly the music stopped and Virginia knelt in front of the man Bucky had yet to meet and- got his arm around her slender shoulders and helped him stand. At that moment, even before he turned in her arms, Bucky knew the other was not well. Steve was about to surge forward as Anthony turned. Neither Bucky nor Steve could suppress the gasps escaping them. Anthony was missing his right arm, from what they could see, and weird webbed scar tissue seemed to crawl over his neck, over his cheek and ended shy of his right eye. His eyes were beautiful, though. They seemed to be brown but also not. It was hard for Bucky to discern their true color.

A self-deprecating smirk curled around his lips before he greeted Bucky and Steve. “YEAH I KNOW, NOT-” Pepper waved in front of him, making a downward motion and Anthony frowned but leveled his voice. “ **I know not a pretty sign. I got in an accident. Lost arm and most of my hearing. Sorry for the yelling. Sorry for the Music. Pepper said you complained** .”

Now Bucky felt sick. This poor man had been listening to music, like everyone wanted to do once in a while. From the shade of white Steve had turned, he too felt horrible about the situation. “Uhm, uh… no… no. It’s…”

“Steve? If you want my husband to understand you, please speak up and enunciate. He’s still struggling with lip reading.”

Steve blushed at that, which gave him a really horrible complexion as the rest of his face was still white as a sheet. “ **Yes, sure. Sorry, Mr. uhm, Anthony I guess? I am Steve Rogers, this here is my friend and roommate Bucky. We… uhm… we didn’t want to be rude. It was just… really loud.”**

While he spoke, he felt the whole focus of Anthony being shifted to him, or rather his lips and wasn’t that a heady feeling? That man, despite the scars, despite being only one-armed, looked stunning. The artist in Steve ached to sketch him. He wanted to capture the fine web-like structure of the scares. Wanted to immortalize the brightness of those eyes. Eyes which twinkled like the stars, seemed to be part of the universe itself. Those eyes, which were still focused completely on him. ‘He’s beautiful.’

After another moment Anthony nodded hesitantly and turned his head more towards Bucky. “ **Your name is Bucky? Or do you have another one?”**

**“James Buchanan Barnes, is the name. But all my friends call me Bucky.”**

A soft smile replaced the self-deprecative one.  **“That means we’re friends? Huh, look at that Honey, I made friends despite being rude!”**

Virginia let out another laugh and brushed her delicate fingers against Anthony’s hand. **“I knew you would, sweetheart. After all, you can also be very charming.”**

**“That I can! So you can call me Tony! And if you’re my friends, you are Pepper’s as well. Peps? Do we have enough ingredients for dinner?”**

**“As long as our new friends don’t eat for an army, yes. I’ll go and get food ready.”** Towards her guests, she said, “Please sit down. I hope it won’t cause you trouble to stay with 

us for dinner?”

~~~

“No, ma’am. I mean-” “Never, Virginia- erm Pepper!” both answered at the same time. Tony looked between the three and pursed his lips, pouting a little. He wasn’t a fan of people talking while he couldn’t understand it. But he trusted Pepper to not say something mean, or to let others say something mean about him.

“ **Good, boys. I’m in the kitchen. Tony would you please take care of your mess?”**

**“Sure, Peps.”**

Tony loved that she waited for his answer before turning and heading to the small kitchen. He loved that she let him handle his everyday life. He loved that she didn’t treat him like the invalid he was. He may never admit it out loud, but he was bothered a lot by the notion that he wasn’t who he’d been. To his guests, he said, “ **Please sit down. Pepper’s food is to die for… well or kill, I guess?”**

A small, low chuckle escaped. He hadn’t waited for either of the Brooklyn boys’ answers before he lowered himself awkwardly to the ground again and started to collect his papers. 

Suddenly a slender hand ‘an artist’s hand, a hand made to carry a shiel-’ Tony’s brain supplied, placed papers on his stack. Wide-eyed he stared for a moment before he looked up to meet Steve’s gaze. “ **Here, Tony.”**

~~~

Bucky had to fight the urge to slap his lover. Steve didn’t like it whenever Bucky helped him, and by the tensing of Tony’s shoulders, he hated it as well. Yet, Bucky was aware that Steve needed to fight this battle on his own. Therefore Bucky focused on his dilemma. He wanted to sit down because god only knew he was  _ exhausted _ , but he was also acutely aware of how dirty he was. And of how clean the furniture was. 

A defensive, “ **Thanks but I could have done that on my own.”** gave him at least something to concentrate on. From the corner of his eyes, seemingly uninterested, he watched how Steve recoiled and how Tony squared his shoulders. 

“I didn’t mean…  **I didn’t want to imply anything. I just thought you needed some help with this.** ”

Before Steve could put his foot in his mouth even more, Tony sat back on his haunches and retorted, “ **Newsflash, blondie, this is my home. This is my life. This is my work. Do you get that? It’s** **_mine.”_ **

The  _ mine _ was hissed menacingly, and for a moment Bucky was both worried for Steve, and in awe about the wild fierce spirit slumbering beneath the man’s surface. ‘Ugh. Bad Bucky. Very very bad. That man is married and ya have yer own fella. Ya can’t even go on dates with Steve, don’t try to get another... Also, the woman is way too lovely to even consider becomin’ a homewrecker.’

Bucky was extremely proud of himself when he managed not to blush as those unique eyes landed on him. When they locked eyes, Tony’s rage and defensiveness bled out of him. It was another beauty to watch. By the way, Steve shifted, he thought so too. After a while, Tony gave a decisive nod, just as if he had searched for something and had found it while studying Bucky. Then he returned his attention to Steve, who tensed himself now.

“ **It’s ok. But respect that I can do those things. All by myself even. I don’t need help. Don’t spring into action, before knowing what is wished for. This is mine. Doing things by myself is important to me. Don’t take what’s mine. I don’t like that.”**

**~~~**

Tony’s voice was still a bit tighter than before, but his body language was open and Steve hoped that he hadn’t ruined their relationship from the get-go. He shouldn’t have acted before asking, albeit he still considered it the right thing to help.

Smiling brightly and trying to convey his thankfulness for being not angry anymore, Steve said, “ **Thank you. I should have asked. I’ll try to remember next time. That said, can I help you?”**

This shouldn’t be a surprise for Tony, it really shouldn’t but somehow it was. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts after that question and then just broke out in a fit of very manly giggles. He couldn’t control himself, and the giggles turned into laughter the moment he saw both his neighbors’ dumbstruck faces. A few seconds and then minutes passed before Tony had managed to calm down enough to speak. “ **Fine. Just once. Uhm, Bucky? You ok over there standing?”**

**“I’d like to sit but… ‘m freshly from work and this couch…”**

**“It’s fine, I’ll just get it cleaned.”**

Hearing Tony dismiss the cleaning in such a way, spoke volumes of his upbringing to Bucky. Uncomfortable Bucky moved towards the couch. He gazed at the  _ white couch. ‘ _ Why did it have to be white’ he thought in despair. With a heavy sigh he - 

“Bucky? If you want to clean up before dinner, you’re welcome to use our shower.” Pepper had feared that her husband, with his somewhat awkward social skills, would not realize that those two, that the neighbors in general here, had reservations about people with money. She knew that people around here had less to live on for a month than she or Tony made in a day. Therefore, the sole idea of *staining* something beyond normal cleaning was horrifying to most. As Bucky was covered in dust and what seemed to be grease, Pepper was sure he would be dying of embarrassment if he sat somewhere. 

For Bucky, the offer was heaven sent. He smiled charmingly and let himself be directed to the bathroom, which -surprise- was just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment. He turned on the water and was surprised how fast it got warm. Hurriedly he got out of his clothes and stepped under the spray. The shampoo and soap smelled like orchids and he couldn’t help and think of his sister. “Becca would love this soap.” 

Only after he finished and started to dry himself with the fluffiest towel he had ever touched, did Bucky realize that he had no clothes to change into. Blushing faintly, he draped one towel over his shoulders, trying to cover a bit of his chest, and wrapped another around his hips tightly. Gulping down his nervousness, Bucky got out of the bathroom and back into the living room. The moment Steve saw him, the punk nearly dropped the papers he had collected. For a second Bucky was concerned that his lover would combust, he was so red.

Steve never in his whole life had thought that his boyfriend would come back naked. Ok fine, not naked but basically so. He felt the heat creeping not only in his cheeks, but also into his groin, which was problematic enough if he and Bucky were alone thanks to his health issues. But in company? Downright criminal. He could only pray that Tony wouldn’t realize it. In his panic, Steve turned to his host.

Tony’s eyes were fixed on Bucky though. For a fantastical moment, Steve thought that Tony looked at Bucky with desire, with longing even. But Tony couldn't be as sick as them. After a short moment, Bucky coughed and awkwardly shuffled a bit before he asked, “ **Forgot clothes. Can I borrow some?** ”

“ **Sure. Give me a moment.”** Tony scrambled to his feet and hurried to what Steve knew must be the bedroom. Steve and Bucky’s gaze met and both knew that Steve would claim Bucky as his that night again. The smaller man mouthed,  _ Mine _ , and smiled when Bucky just nodded. Not five minutes later Tony came back, in his left hand he held a shirt and some pants. “ **I don’t know if they fit. But it’s the biggest I have here.** ” 

Smiling gratefully Bucky took those and went back in the bathroom to dress. Not long after he rejoined Steve and Tony, Pepper came back and called for dinner. From the kitchen window, Bucky could see the moon and the stars twinkle, as he enjoyed the light banter with Tony, got to know Pepper, and felt Steve’s body heat from next to him. And for once, Bucky didn’t wish for anything more.

\-----

The night Steve and he had met the Carbonell's, they made tender love. For Bucky, it was one of those unforgettable nights. First, he met a beautiful woman, whose tongue was as sharp as a knife, then he got to meet her husband, equally witty and enjoyable to talk to. Not to mention how mesmerizing the scars had been. Then later he and Steve had reassured each other that they belonged to each other. Soft yet passionate kisses, the whispers of  _ mine _ on both their skins.

They had been over at the Carbonells a few times in the past week, Bucky joining Tony in his work, lending a helping hand whenever he needed more than one. Steve would sit on the couch, watching them for hours and sketching in his book, while Pepper sat next to the blond and read a book or some papers. The Brooklyn boys had yet to invite the couple into their own apartment, and if Bucky was honest, he would rather not do that. It wasn’t that Bucky was ashamed of their life per se, but he didn’t want them to think that Steve and he were only nice to them to get something out of it. 

Yesterday Tony had told them that he wouldn’t be available and if they wanted to spend time with Pepper, they still could come over. Bucky was tempted to get to know Pepper without her husband around. Also, one or two most inappropriate thoughts had crossed his mind concerning Pepper. If he admitted to those in the dark of the night, making love to Steve while Steve whispered how he wished that  _ Tony _ was there with them, it was their business and no one else’s.

“Stevie, ‘m home,” Bucky said as he walked through their apartment door. 

“Hmmm.” Bucky knew that kind of reaction. Steve was lost in his thoughts or rather lost in his art. Chuckling, Bucky hung up his jacket and went straight to the bathroom to clean up. Afterward, he didn’t bother with dressing and walked to his friend and lover. Leaning over the backrest of their ratty couch, Bucky breathed, “What are ya drawin’, darlin’?”

The blond jumped a bit at the warm breath ghosting over his neck, but relaxed as soon as Bucky nuzzled him. “Hm, you scared me, Bucky.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Ya gonna answer, though?”

His long term lover and even longer-term best friend seemed to not want to let go of his neck and only nuzzled some more. Sure, it meant that Steve got goosebumps and felt Bucky’s nearly unnatural body heat seeping through his clothes, but it also made it a bit harder to concentrate. “I… would, Jerk- stop distracting me!”

“Aww Stevie, where’s the fun in that?” Bucky had the nerve to laugh at that.

“Well then, I guess I won’t show you!” The blond tried to get away from him, but Bucky simply flicked his tongue over Steve’s earlobe and both knew where this would end. 

~~~

He loved to have Steve on his chest like this, all naked and dirty from their activities. If Bucky could, he would draw Stevie like this so he could admire him always. As it was, the only thing Bucky could do was enjoy the moment and wax poetic in the secrecy of his mind. 

Steve’s movement was slow when he sat up to get his sketch. 

“Ya wanted to see, didn’t ya?” He slurred as Bucky whined from the loss of contact. 

That made Bucky perk up. All of Steve's sketches and drawings were true art. Not for the first time, Bucky regretted that he hadn’t been able to provide for them and Steve’s art school at the same time.

“Yes, doll. I’d like to see. ”

He sat up as well, eagerly taking the page from his love, not even wondering why Steve was looking nervous all of the sudden. However, as soon as his eyes took in what Steve had drawn, as Bucky’s brain actually processed what his eyes saw, he understood why. Suddenly his mouth went dry and if they hadn’t just had sex, he probably would jump Steve right now.

There on the paper was a perfect sketch of Tony. A very naked Tony. Who was in their bed. Bucky traced the scars, from the eye to the shoulder then down his chest and outright starred at the crotch. He knew Steve only imagined how the genius body would look underneath the clothes, but Bucky never knew he found scars that hot. Suddenly Steve shoved another sketch in his hand, clearly intending to give Bucky a heart attack. Because the other one showed a still slightly dressed Pepper sitting like a queen on their bed, eyes halfway shut, hand outstretched in a commanding way. 

He needed a moment to get his pulse and breathing back to normal. He felt dizzy and Bucky swore he had never seen anything hotter. Sadly, that tease of a lover tucked the pictures away and gave him one last one. A picture of the four of them kissing and caressing each other. The picture wasn’t as pornographic as the other two, but it was sweet and loving and Bucky ached for it to be true.

“God…” He whispered, prayed really. His voice was weak, and his eyes turned misty. “God, we’re both messed up to want this Stevie.”

“I know Bucky… I… I can’t help it. They… They deserve to be admired. When I see them, when I am over there talking about art with Pepper, or arguing about traditions with Tony, seeing you interact with both of them… My heart can’t help it and wants this.” Admitting this was just the verbal confirmation of Steve’s silent confession. After all, Bucky knew that Steve’s art, his true art, was a reflection of Steve.

\------

A couple more days, bordering on weeks, passed until Bucky saw the others again. Tony had knocked on their door and told them to get ready for a road trip. Confounded, Bucky did as he was told and even Steve just got into shoes and a warm jacket. Not five minutes later found them following an excitedly talking Tony. “ **I know it’s rather spontaneous, but Pepper and I read that the weather was holding and we’ve meant to get around there for a while! I think you two will love it. It has all this crap people go on about. Green stuff and soil and even a small river.”**

**“** We-  **We’re going outta the city?”** Bucky caught himself just in time. Mostly because Steve nudged him in the ribs .  Tony turned his head back over his shoulder, smiling brightly and jovially. “ **Yes. To the forest. It’s supposed to be nice.”**

“ **Uhm Tony. Don’t get me wrong. But how are we going to get there? It’s miles out.”** Bucky was concerned about Steve’s health. Should they have planned to walk the whole way, he had to decline their offer. Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t want to let them down, would test his body’s limit once again and end up in the hospital more likely than not.

“ **We drive, silly. Didn’t I tell you about my car? Well, probably Pepper’s by now but anyway. We drive there.”**

That was marginally better. His inner voice, the one that sounded suspiciously like his ma, told him he should offer to chip in. But that would be really expensive and something neither Steve nor he could allow themselves. Before he could articulate his worries though, the trio had reached the outside and Pepper stood waiting in front of the most beautiful Rolls Royce Bucky has ever seen. He needed to sit in that beauty. It was like a visceral need, an unignorable urge. 

“ **Chop chop you two. The day is young the forest waits for no one, or whatever the saying is. Pepper darling, have you fueled and packed everything?”**

**“** Yes Tony, all done. Even got that ridiculous blanket you decided on.”

“Excuse me! It’s not ridiculous! It’s marvelous! That’s what it is!”

“Sure if you think so, honey.” She replied chuckling, being way more amused than annoyed by the antics of her husband.

Bucky and Steve just stood there, eyeing the car and the couple with longing. When Tony realized that neither of them had moved, he smiled at them, waving and beckoning them. “C’ mon folks. I want to get there before I’m a granddad!”

~~~

The drive was not as long as Steve had imagined. Neither he nor Bucky had been to the forest before, mostly due to his poor health. But when they parked, and disembarked from the car, Steve itched to draw. Sure, they were on the edge of the forest, but the leaves were a beautiful green, speckled with a yellowish shine from the sun, giving off a warm impression. Pepper handed him a picnic basket and winked at him before she turned back to Bucky and Tony, both already starting towards the forest path.

Being curious as he was, Steve opened the lid and his breath caught. They had packed charcoal and paper for him. Steve fell a little bit more in love.

~~~

They walked a good while. Tony needed a few more breaks than Bucky thought was normal, and got suspicious the moment Tony asked Stevie to give him some water and if he wanted some as well. Before they even reached the destination Pepper and Tony had clearly in mind, the sun stood high. Bucky caught Pepper and Tony exchanging worried glances then looking at  _ Steve  _ before Tony declared yet another break. The thought hit Bucky like a punch to the gut. ‘Tony was doing this for Stevie’s sake.’

He couldn’t help and fall in love just a tiny bit more.

~~~

Finally, they reached the place Tony had searched for .  He remembered the wide space and the thick trees from his childhood. Edwin and Ana Jarvis had taken him here often, letting him play in the small stream. Well, the stream had gotten bigger over the years and Tony couldn’t help but relax. The forest surrounding them was thriving, he could tell.

“Wow.”

The exclamation of wonder and admiration wasn’t very loud, but in this peaceful nearly silent space, it was loud enough for Tony to hear. He turned to Bucky next to him and smiled honestly. “This is quiet enough for me to still hear normally. Or… you know what counts as normal.”

Tony was aware that his voice was still slightly raised, but not enough to count as half yelling anymore and his throat thanked him.

“This place is very peaceful, Tony. Thank you for letting us come with you.”

Steve’s voice held reverence and Tony couldn’t fight the delicate blush rising. “You’re welcome.”

Pepper stopped next to Steve, surveying the trees and bushes, the soil, and resting her eyes on the stream. She went to it, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her socks, she dipped her foot into the cool water. A soft exhale left her, after all the walking the water felt great.

Tony wanted to join but nearly tripped over some roots- why did there have to be so many roots anyway?- if not for Bucky catching him. Tony’s arm rested around Bucky’s, neck, while Bucky’s wrapped around his waist. Both blushed.

“You’re ok, dol- Tony?” The taller man caught himself in the last second.

  
“Sure thing Buckeroo, with no small thanks to you.” Tony winked at him. He knew how to play the part, to make it all look like a joke. He knew because he couldn’t help but fall in love anew every day, and he was aware he wasn’t allowed to.

Shortly after they joined Steve and Pepper by the stream.

~~~

When they started to feel too cold and their stomachs grumbled, Pepper declared it time for their picnic. Bucky thought that she had been right, the blanket was indeed hideous. Yet, it also was so much Tony, that Bucky couldn’t not like it. While they got everything out of the basket, Tony continued to tell them about James. Well, James Rhodes, Tony’s best friend.

“You know, I never had thought he would fall in love with Sam. Sure, Sam is great, but I always assumed Rhodey's type was something more like Carol. Well if I consider it… Sam is a lot like Carol, just… a bit more level-headed? Maybe.” At that Tony shrugged. He hadn’t realized how tense the Brooklyn duo got when he talked about Carol.

Bucky needed clarification, or at least he told himself that it was not because he wanted to hear his worst fears- Tony being yet another homophobe- being confirmed.

“Sounded for a moment like Rhodes was dating a man. But Sam is just short for Samantha, right?”

“Huh? No. Nope. Not at all. Sam is Sam. A man. Rhodey and he are living as roommates but are actually a couple. They’re really sweet to each other.”

“That they are. And so well-mannered unlike a certain genius.”

  
“Hey!”

Steve’s head spun. This couldn't be true. It was too good to be true. This easy acceptance of his best friend being with another man? Not only Tony but also Pepper seemed alright by that. “You… are ok with them… you know, two men loving each other?”

“Why shouldn’t we? They are still the Rhodey and Sam we got to meet years ago. It doesn’t change a thing about their personality or how we view them, right Tony?”

“Yep,” he popped the P, “never in the world would that make me stop liking someone. It’s just who they love. For the heart’s decision, no one can be faulted.”

Bucky and Steve had to fight back their tears. This was what they had always wished for in friends. People they could be a couple in front of. Why did it have to be these two, though? 

They wanted to be more than friends and still…

If they sat closer to each other than they usually dared to in public, no one commented on it. Steve and Bucky wanted this moment to never end. Never.

~~~

They stayed there for the rest of the day. Only as the sun set, only as the moon started to shine on them did they walk back to the car. When they arrived at their apartment building Bucky dreaded saying good night, and some kind of higher power must have heard his silent plea for a bit more time, because Pepper said, “You two are welcome to sleep over in our apartment. It’s very late and the corridor is very badly soundproofed. You don’t want to wake the Schmidts, do you?” 

Steve cringed and Bucky wasn’t keen on doing so either. The Schmidts had a nasty attitude, they didn’t like Bucky and Steve much and were rather good friends of their landlord, Zola. Hesitatingly, they both accepted the offer, hearts pounding wildly and stomachs doing somersaults. It was one thing to doze on the same blanket in the forest and another to sleep in the actual apartment of your crush. Still, when Steve and Bucky settled on the couch and camp bed, nuzzling the soft warm blankets, neither could deny that they wished for this night to ever end.

The next morning came, and with it a rude wake-up call. “OH GOD DAMN IT! THIS FUCKING- I CAN’T EVEN!!!” 

Bucky jumped out of the camp bed. That voice belonged to Tony and it sounded both frustrated and helpless. Unsure what to do, Bucky could only watch as the door swung open and Tony ran out of the bedroom. He looked smart in his suit and his shiny wristwatch. Bucky couldn’t make sense of his reaction. While Steve sat up blurry-eyed and confused, Pepper ran after Tony, reaching him and hugging him from behind. “It’s ok honey. It’s fine.”

“ **NO, Peps. IT’S NOT FREAKING FINE! I can’t- I can’t even knot my tie. God, I’m so useless. I need to scream to hear myself. I need to have others scream to understand them! I can’t build things anymore. I can’t even get dressed myself! What kind of man am I, Peps? How am I supposed to be a good dad to our baby? I...You deserve so much more,** they do too... **”** Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper as he ended, he sure as hell couldn't understand it himself and hoped neither did Pepper. Sure, Pepper had already talked about it with him. Told him that it was fine, him liking the sweet neighbors, she did too. She had said that both of them looked at Pepper and Tony as if they were admirable, as if they were the sun and the moon, as Tony looked at Pepper herself, but how could that be?

Why Pepper, he understood. If Tony was honest, he’d understand should Pepper decide to leave him for either or both of them. Because, after all was said and done, Tony was a broken toy no one wanted to keep around. Gentle fingers pried his balled fist open, interlacing with his hand to keep him from digging nails into flesh. Pepper’s chin rested on his left shoulder, her lips right next to his better ear. Her tender voice ghosting over his skin, “You are all the man a woman could wish for. You are caring and loving. You forget birthdays but make it up for the rest of the year. You bestow me with so much affection and tenderness. You never judge me for earning money while others couldn’t overcome that. You encourage me to make more of myself, while you have given up on yourself. I’ve seen you with little Peter and Harley. God, you would be the best kind of father. Just like you are the best kind of lover.”

Wetly Tony tried to joke, “I leave my socks everywhere.”   
  


“Yes, honey, you do. But it adds to the charm. Now come, let me do your tie.” Pepper disentangled herself from Tony’s back and stepped neatly in front. Deft fingers made short work of the necktie, and greenish eyes looked into honey-dipped ones with warmth and love. Her fingers stayed for a bit on the tie, her lips quirked into a soft smile, and her openness was rewarded by Tony’s most tender, most vulnerable smile she had ever seen. 

The moment was broken as coughing, not the awkward kind but the bad kind, came from the direction of the couch. Bucky had moved beside Steve in a heartbeat, helping him up and trying to talk him through the coughing fit. Pepper hurried into the kitchen, bringing a glass of water and Tony made an aborted movement to rub Steve’s back. 

After a few minutes, Steve’s breathing got back under control and shame-filled him. He had ruined what has seemed to be an important moment between the married couple, just because his stupid body wouldn’t stop failing him. The blond could relate to Tony, had he thought similarly about himself often enough. Now he understood why Bucky was always so angry when he said those things about himself. How could Tony not see what a wonderful man he was? How could he doubt his worth? What was the ability to tie a necktie, when you had such a brilliant mind and caring character? 

**“You’re ok, Steve?”** Case in point, Tony worried about him despite just having an existential crisis. ‘His heart is too good. That coming from me is rich.’ 

“ **Yeah, I’m good. What about you? Are you better, Tony?”**

Seeing the blush creeping on Tony’s cheeks was adorable. Steve would have loved to kiss those reddened cheeks. **“I… sorry that you two had to witness this.”**

Before Steve could protest, Bucky did, **“Don’t be sorry for that Tony. You have a right to be feeling however you feel. Stevie used to say basically the same stuff. Made me freakin’ frustrated all the time, that punk. ‘cause how couldn’t he see what a beautiful character he had? How that is worth more than the ability to run without keelin’ over. Same goes for ya. Yer brain is so beautiful, I bet ya could make impossible things. And yer character, doll, is one of the most loveable ones I’ve ever had the chance to get to know.”**

Wide-eyed and slack mouthed, Tony stared at him. That sounded like admiration, like a little bit of a love confession. But that had to be Tony’s wishful thinking, right?

Tony was sure Bucky and Steve were happy with each other and couldn’t see how he would fit in. He gazed from Bucky to Steve, who gave him a tender smile and nodded fiercely. Then he stared at Pepper helplessly, only to look at his guests in a mixture of awe and hope.

The boys were hopeless. Seriously, if Pepper didn’t do something drastic, she’d lose her mind. Shaking her head at the absurdity that was this love square, she cleared her throat, three sets of eyes immediately on her. “Guys, I think we should all talk.”

She was aware that she hadn’t spoken as loudly as normally when speaking to Tony, but the genius had been looking intently enough to see every word on her lips. “But before we do that, I will get breakfast ready. Bucky would you help me, please?”

“Sure thing, Pepper.”

After they ate and drank coffee, with refills in their mugs, Pepper herded the men back into the living room, seating Tony on the armchair facing the couch so he could continue reading lips if necessary. 

“You wanted to talk, Pepper?” 

She smiled at that. Steve sounded nervous, was twitching to turn towards her, but kept facing Tony and enunciating clearly, so Tony could indeed read their lips. 

“Yes. This can’t continue. I want to make it clear that neither Tony nor I intend on breaking you two up or getting divorced ourselves.”

Pepper waited a moment before she nodded to herself and continued to turn everyone's world upside down.

“The thing is, we are aware that you two are more than friends and roommates. The other thing is Tony likes you two. As in, he would love a kiss or some nuzzling, cuddles and generally having a relationship. I don’t know quite yet how much I like the two of you, but I feel safe enough with either of you, to let you see my private self. Not many have that and- I think this could work out. If you two are as interested in me and Tony as I think.”

Steve was shocked. His brain had stopped working somewhere between Tony and Pepper knowing about Bucky and him, and that Tony liked them back. He couldn’t do much more than blink and gape like a fish on dry land. His blue eyes landed on Tony, who looked scared, terrified even. At first the blond couldn’t imagine why. Then he thought back about the earlier incident and it clicked. Tony thought neither of them would like him back. Steve looked over to Bucky and saw the moment his lover realized the same thing.

Raising his voice enough that he could keep looking at Bucky but still being heard by Tony Steve said, “ **Both me and Bucky have been together for a few years. We had to sneak and pretend. Gone on dates with other people we didn’t want, or knew were just for a night. We have been in love even longer. But both of us knew we had more love to give. That something was missing. That’s why it was not surprising for us to find both of ourselves enamored by both of you.** ”

After he had received a reassuring smile from Bucky, Steve turned to Pepper, continuing, “ **We’ve been discussing how this could be. Have tried to keep our distance when we realized how much we’ve fallen for you both. But you two wouldn't leave us alone.”**

A small chuckle interrupted his speech and Steve wasn’t sure if it was his own or Pepper’s. It could have been both of them. Then he turned to Tony, looking into unbelieving yet longing eyes, and knew what he needed to say next.

**“Tony, both Bucky and me, we’d love to be given a chance. If you and Pepper are ok with it. Let us see… let us try to make this work between us four.”**

Tony made a choked sound, eyes flying between the three sitting next to each other, taking in the earnest expressions and the hopeful smiles of the two males, the confident and just a bit smug grin on his wife. Should it be this easy? Was it really ok for him to get his happy ending? At least a try at it? Cautiously he nodded, head swimming and heart overflowing with love, as his eyes leaked tears of happiness. “ **I… I’d like to try. I like you both a lot and... I love Pepper and… I’d miss you both, should you go.** ”

Pepper stood at that and walked to her husband, wrapping her arms around him, resting his head against her breast. She felt Tony’s hand clinging to her blouse. She turned her head back to the other two and smiled encouragingly. A bit hesitantly, Bucky and Steve joined the embrace, cocooning Tony. Bucky dared to nuzzle Pepper’s hair, as he rested his head on hers. Steve was caressing Tony’s back, pressing as close as he dared to him.

Sure they had plenty of discussions ahead. Needing to figure out boundaries and keeping this a secret from the homophobic neighbors. They would never have it easy. All four of them knew that. However, at that moment Tony also knew, he would do everything over and over again if that meant to have this chance at happiness. 

After all, he had never thought that this would come out of the _Snap_.


End file.
